Beginning Medley - Primary Colors
Beginning Medley - Primary Colors (はじまりのメドレー 〜プライマリーカラーズ〜 Hajimari no Medoree ~Puraimarii Karaazu~) è un Hatsune Miku medley che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto, prodotto, e la arrangiata dal OSTER project. Per sbloccare questo, è necessario completare tutte le canzoni Classic. Le canzoni in questo medley sono VOC@LOID in Love, Dreaming Leaf, Grumpy Waltz, e Miracle Paint. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"It all begins and ends with the classics! Miku takes her vocals back to basics as her friends pitch in, one by one. C'mon, everybody, let's sing together!"'' Liriche Giapponese='Vocaloid in Love' ラララ…(わんつーすりーふぉー！) 私があなたのもとに来た日を どうかどうか 忘れないでいて欲しいよ 私のこと 見つめるあなたが嬉しそうだから ちょっぴり恥ずかしいけど 歌を歌うよ 言葉をくれたのなら メロディーと追いかけっこ でも何か 何か違う！ 上手く歌えてない パラメーターいじりすぎないで！ だけど手抜きもイヤだよ アタックとかもうちょっと 気を配って欲しいの ビブラートで誤魔化さないでよ そんな高音苦しいわ もっとちゃんと輝きたいのよ あなたの力量ってそんなもの？ Dreaming Leaf だけど 君のその腕を いつでも強く 引き寄せていたいんだ ずっと すれ違いばかりでゴメンね 溢れ出したコトバ それはDreaming dreaming leaf for you 言葉に託したものは 真っ直ぐな僕の思いだから 疑いのない心で この空を見上げていて 一片の木の葉も 見逃さぬように Grumpy Waltz お互いこれっぽっちも悪気なんて 無いつもりなのに どうして泣いてんだろう 素直な心や　キレイな言葉だけじゃ 上手くいかないことくらい 分かっているのに分からない 弱虫のクセに強がろうとしている 私の前で君は口ずさむ フキゲンな歌を Miracle Paint miracle painting キセキのshow time 魔法の一筆に　もう夢中よ もっともっと頂戴　私だけの色を 終わらないで　miracle painting 魅惑のテクニック 仕上げはまだ　ちょっと待っていてね あなたに伝えるから　心からの I love you！|-|Romaji='Vocaloid in Love' lalala... (ONE TWO THREE FOUR!) watashi ga anata no moto ni kita hi o douka douka wasurenaideite hoshii yo watashi no koto mitsumeru anata ga ureshisou dakara choppiri hazukashii kedo uta o utau yo kotoba o kureta no nara MELODY to oikakekko demo nanka nanka chigau! umaku utaetenai PARAMETER ijiri suginaide! dakedo tenuki mo iya da yo ATTACK toka mou chotto ki o kubatte hoshii yo VIBRATO de gomakasanai de yo sonna kouon kurushii wa motto chanto kagayakitai no yo anata no rikiryou tte sonna mono? Dreaming Leaf dakedo kimi no sono ude o itsudemo tsuyoku hikiyosete itain da zutto surechigai bakari de gomen ne afuredashita kotoba sore wa DREAMING DREAMING LEAF FOR YOU kotoba ni takushita mono wa massugu na boku no omoi dakara utagai no nai kokoro de kono sora o miageteite hitohira no konoha mo minagasanu you ni Grumpy Waltz otagai koreppocchi mo warugi nante nai tsumori na no ni doushite naiten darou sunao na kokoro ya kirei na kotoba dake ja umaku ikanai koto kurai wakatteiru no ni wakaranai yowamushi no kuse ni tsuyogarou to shiteiru watashi no mae de kimi wa kuchizusamu fukigen na uta o Miracle Paint MIRACLE PAINTING kiseki no SHOW TIME mahou no hitofude ni mou muchuu yo motto motto choudai watashi dake no iro o owaranaide MIRACLE PAINTING miwaku no TECHNIQUE shiage wa mada chotto matteite ne anata ni tsutaeru kara kokoro kara no I LOVE YOU!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Vocaloid in Love La la la (one, two, three, four!) That day I came to be by your side Please, oh please, don't forget it When you look at me You seem so happy So even though I'm a little shy　I'll sing a song for you Since you've given me words I'll play chase with the melody But something, something's wrong! I can't sing it right Don't mess with my parameters too much! Hey, you need to take care of me too! What about the attack, and things like that? You could pay more attention to those Don't try to cover it up with vibrato Those high notes are hard on me I want to shine like I'm supposed to Is this the best you can do? Dreaming Leaf Still, I want to take your arms And pull you tight and close always I'm sorry we keep passing each other by All these words flowing out They're dreaming, dreaming leaf for you What I've given to these words Are my hinest feelings With no doubt in your heart　Look up to the sky Not a single leaf Will go unseen Grumpy Waltz Neither of us have a single bit Of bad intentions So why do we cry? It takes more than a honest heart　And pretty words To make everything all right I understand, and yet I don't I'm weak but I try to be strong While you whistle away Your grumpy tune Miracle Paint Miracle Painting A miraculous showtime Your magic brush has me under its spell More, give me more, a color just for me Don't end just yet, miracle painting Your bewitching technique Hold on a bit longer, don't finish it yet I'll tell you from my heart: I love you! Video 【初音ミク】 はじまりのメドレー ～プライマリーカラーズ～ 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Medley Categoria:Canzoni del 2016